When Jun's Parents Visit
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: Jun's parents are visiting, and the house is overrun with dolls! What will they say to the unnaturally realistic dolls? Can the dolls act inanimate through the entire visit? First Rozen Maiden fanfic. Slight TomoexJunxMegu. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The News

**This is just something I thought up. What if Jun's parents visited while all the dolls were staying at his house? What would he and the dolls do? This takes place after Traumend, and, somehow (I'm not going to elaborate how), Shinku managed to bring Hina Ichigo and Sousei Seki back. I'm too lazy to add all the "na no"s, "kashira"s, and "desu"s. This is my first Rozen Maiden fanfic, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

XX

"Jun, fetch me my tea," Shinku said without looking up from her book. Jun grit his teeth from frustration as he desperately tried to find the answer to the math problem.

"Go get it yourself!"

"GAH!" Suisei Seki screeched. "Chibi Ichigo, this is all your fault!!"

"What did I do?" Hina Ichigo asked with fake innocence, still drawing.

"You drew over my watering can _again_!" Suddenly, a brown box topped with a golden rose flew through the window into Jun's room. Out stepped Sousei Seki.

"Hina Ichigo," she started. "Did you draw on my scissors?"

"It's not me!" Hina Ichigo wailed.

"Chibi Ichigo!" Suisei Seki growled menacingly.

"Jun, get me my tea." Shinku ordered. Jun sighed in exasperation.

"This place is getting overrun by dolls," he muttered to himself as he got up to get the impatient doll her tea. Just that moment, Nori stepped into the room.

"NORIII!" Hina Ichigo yelled as she jumped into her arms.

"Jun-kun," Nori started. "Mom and Dad wanted to know if they could come." Jun's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?"

"I said they could come over to visit before continuing on with the business! They'll be here tomorrow!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jun yelled at his sister.

"I don't really see what the problem is…" Nori protested shyly.

"THIS PLACE IS OVERRUN WITH DOLLS! WHAT WILL MOM AND DAD THINK?!" Nori finally realized her mistake.

"Wh-what are we going to do with the dolls?"

"I'm going to take a walk. Give Shinku her tea." Jun walked out his room and out the door to his house into the outside world. How exactly was he going to hide the dolls from his parents? If he couldn't, could the dolls pretend to be inanimate for that long? Jun's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into Tomoe.

"Sakurada-kun," she said in a soft voice.

"S-sorry," Jun replied shakily. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Tomoe…" he started. Tomoe looked up. "Would you… would you mind taking care of the dolls for a while? See, my parents are visiting, and… well… they don't really know about the dolls, so…" Tomoe stared at the ground.

"Sakurada-kun… I'm leaving for vacation with my family in two days… we haven't exactly finished packing… I can take care of the dolls tomorrow, but that's it…"

"You know what, forget it." Seeing her somewhat defeated expression, Jun rephrased his last statement. "I'll take care of the dolls. You go pack. Have fun on your vacation." A small hint of a smile played across Tomoe's face as Jun walked away, pausing at the abandoned doll shop on his way home. _I wonder…_ Jun thought. _No. Absolutely not. There is no way I'm leaving Shinku, Hina Ichigo, or Suisei Seki with Enju or Laplace._ Another possibility reached his mind: he could leave the dolls with Micchan and her doll... if only he could remember its name. Of course, there was the risk of Micchan wanting to keep Shinku, Hina Ichigo, and Suisei Seki for herself, but it was worth a try. He made his way to Micchan's house and rang the doorbell. No answer. "Open up," he shouted as he rang the doorbell a few more times. "It's me, Jun." The door finally opened as a green-haired doll less than half his size looked up at him.

"Are Shinku, Hina Ichigo, and Suisei Seki with you?" she asked automatically.

"Uh… no… actually, I wanted to know if Micchan was home… um… was it… Kanabutsu?" She hung her head.

"Micchan left for a business trip yesterday. And, say it with me, it's Kanaria. KA-NA-RI-A."

"_What_?! Uh… never mind… thanks… Do you think you could… well… not come over for the next few days?" Kanaria looked taken aback.

"What? Why?"

"See… well… my parents are visiting… and… well… they don't know my house is overrun by dolls, and… well…"

"Oh…" Kanaria looked rather upset.

"I'll inform you as soon as they leave so you can visit!" Kanaria was suddenly happy.

"Fried eggs too?" Jun sighed.

"Fried eggs too." Jun bid Kana goodbye as he walked back to his house in defeat. It seemed as if everyone had to leave when he needed them most. It was almost nightfall by the time he reached home.

"You're late, Jun," Shinku told him, who was now watching Detective Kun-Kun on the TV. Jun growled in frustration.

"Yay!" Hina Ichigo cheered as she jumped onto Jun. "Jun's home! Did you bring unyu?" Jun shook his head.

"Did the chibi human find someone who can take care of us while the chibi parents are here?" Suisei Seki asked. Jun glowered at her.

"I tried…"

"Why not leave them with Tomoe-chan?" Nori suggested.

"She's going on vacation with her parents in two days."

"Micchan?" Shinku asked.

"On a business trip. Kana's home alone." Out of the corner of his eye, Jun saw Sousei Seki sigh in defeat. "Wait… Sousei Seki… do you think your master could take care of everyone else?" Sousei Seki shook her head.

"We're getting Master's house painted… He specifically told me that no one could visit for the next few days…"

"Jun," Shinku bloke in. "Did you tell Kanaria not to visit while your parents are here?" Jun nodded.

"She didn't take it too well, though. Sousei Seki, don't visit for the next few days."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to help Master with the painting."

"Good. Thanks." Jun slumped upstairs.

"Jun-kun!" Nori called. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry…" Jun made his way to his room, dreading the tie when his parents would visit. Why, _why_ did Nori have to invite them over? Well, the sooner they left, the better.

XX

**So? What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Fight With Nori

**Second chapter up! Don't forget to review!**

XX

The doorbell rang as Nori rushed to answer it. A man with curly, dark brown hair and a woman with long, light brown hair stood at the doorway. "Nori!" They cried as they trapped Nori in a bear hug.

"Jun-kun!" Nori called. Jun was upstairs, "arranging" the dolls. Shinku and Hina Ichigo sat on Jun's bookshelf; their heads bent low and their eyes closed as if they were asleep. Suisei Seki lay in her box on her back with her eyes closed, also pretending to be asleep.

"I'll bring tea to this room every day," he told the seemingly inanimate dolls.

"What about unyuu?" Hina Ichigo asked, barely moving her lips.

"Shut up!" Jun snapped.

"Jun-kun!" Nori called.

"Coming Nori!" Jun faced Hina Ichigo. "I'll bring some after my parents leave. I promise. I'll be back at night and _don't move_." Jun closed the door to his room as he walked downstairs.

"Jun!" his parents cried as they trapped him in a bear hug halfway down the stairs. "How have you been?" his father asked.

"Can we see your room?" his mother asked.

"Don't bombard him with such questions, Yuki."

"He's our son, Haru. I can ask him anything I want! So, Jun, will you show me your room?"

"Uh…" Jun prayed that the dolls would have stayed where they were and remained "inanimate". "Sure! It's kind of messy though." Not a lie. Jun led Yuki and Haru up to his room. Thankfully, Shinku, Hina Ichigo, and Suisei Seki hadn't moved.

"Isn't that nice?" Haru asked Yuki. "Jun still has a liking for dolls!" Haru walked toward Suisei Seki's box while Yuki picked up Hina Ichigo. "Where did you get this? It's so well-made!" Jun laughed nervously.

"I… er… I won them as a prize!" Not completely a lie.

"Do they have names?" Nori stumbled into the room.

"Of course!" she chirped. "This one's Shinku… the one next to her is Hina Ichigo… and the one in the box is Suisei Seki." The complete, total truth. "The names sort of came with the dolls, though."

"They certainly look very nice," Yuki said. "We'll go downstairs and get dinner ready."

"Ah, I'll get dinner ready!" Nori protested. Haru chuckled.

"It's our treat! It must have been hard cooking for all these years. We'll just carry the burden of cooking while we're here. It's the least we can do to pay you back for taking care of Jun." Nori thanked them as they exited the room, closing the door behind them. Jun and Nori simultaneously sighed in relief as Shinku slightly opened her eyes.

"Are they gone?" she asked. Jun nodded in relief.

"Shinku-chan, I'll bring you dinner after Mom and Dad go to bed," Nori told her.

"What happened to the unyuu?" Hina Ichigo asked.

"What will happen if Kanaria visits?" Suisei Seki asked.

"Shut up!" Jun snapped a little louder than intended. All went quiet for a few seconds.

"Jun?" Yuki called from downstairs. Shinku, Hina Ichigo, and Suisei Seki immediately shut their eyes. Jun and Nori froze. "What was that?"

"I was arguing with Nori," he told them shakily. "We settled it. Everything's fine."

"Good!" He and Nori once again sighed in relief.

XX

**Jun's parents have arrived! I mentioned that there would be slight JunxTomoe. That will appear in the next chapter. I'll find some way to squeeze Suigin Tou into this too. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Who's your Girlfriend?

**Hooray for third chapters! Lol… anyway, more humor in this episode, so enjoy!**

XX

"Jun," Haru mumbled just has he swallowed a bite of his dinner. "What's that ring on your finger?" Jun looked down at his hand and blushed. Sure, he could make the dolls seem inanimate, but there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about the rose ring.

"Um…" Yuki suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" she asked. "Is that why you have a ring on?" Jun's face turned several shades of red deeper.

"Um… sort of…"

"Well?" Haru asked, setting down his spoon. "Who is it?" Jun's face turned bright scarlet. He couldn't say Shinku's name. Then he would have to go into an elaborate explanation of how his girlfriend's name just _happened_ to be the name of his doll. The same went for Hina Ichigo. Jun's eyes averted toward Suisei Seki, whom Haru had brought down when he called Jun and Nori for dinner. Could he say Suisei Seki's name? No, the same rule that applied to Shinku and Hina Ichigo applied to her too. Suddenly, her words filled his mind. _Chibi Ichigo!_ he remembered her yell at Hina Ichigo. He knew he couldn't use Hina Ichigo's name… but he could use the name of someone _close_ to Hina Ichigo…

"Her name is… Tomoe Kashiwaba!" Jun turned the deepest shade of scarlet imaginable. He could have sworn he saw Suisei Seki smile. Nori smiled and held her breath, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, the Kashiwaba girl?" Yuki asked. "She's a nice girl… you have good taste in women, Jun…" Jun laughed nervously as his parents picked up the plates and made their way to the kitchen. Nori picked up Suisei Seki as she and Jun made their way upstairs. As soon as Yuki and Haru were out of earshot, Suisei Seki burst out laughing.

"The chibi likes someone!"

"Shut up!" Nori reached into her pocket and pulled out some food.

"Here," she said, handing a strawberry daifuku to each.

"Yay!" Hina Ichigo cheered. "Unyuu!"

"Shhhhh!" Jun and Nori shushed simultaneously. "One more thing," Nori started. "You can do what you want… just make sure to hold still when our parents come in."

"All right!"

"So I can read?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah," Jun replied. "Just hold still when our parents come in. You can still read, just don't turn the pages while they're in the room." Shinku nodded while Hina Ichigo, who had finished her "dinner," yawned.

"Good night Shinku," she said as she made her way to her box. Jun grabbed her before she could go inside.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Why not?"

"If my parents wake up in the middle of the night and find the dolls missing, they're going to think something's wrong! Sleep on the bookshelf!"

"But Suisei Seki…" Jun looked down at Suisei Seki, who had fallen asleep in her box. A mischievous smile crept across his face. He set Hina Ichigo on the floor before picking up Suisei Seki and moving her to the bookshelf. Jun moved Suisei Seki's box to his closet as he brought out Hina Ichigo's.

"Never mind," he told her. "You can sleep in your box tonight. You're going to have to alternate with Shinku and Suisei Seki, though. Only one of you can sleep in a box each night. Tomorrow will be Shinku's turn and the next will be Suisei Seki's. Then it will be your turn again." Hina Ichigo smiled as she lay down in her box and pulled down the lid.

XX

**I know this chapter was short and didn't have any Suigin Tou in it. But I can guarantee she **_**will**_** come! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Celebratory Confetti

**I noticed how most of you wanted Suigin Tou in this. Well, here she is! Face the wrath of… THE CELEBRATORY CONFETTI! **

XX

"Jun!" Haru called. "Nori!"

"Coming!" they called simultaneously. Jun and Nori met Haru at the stairs, who held a sharp black feather in his hand.

"These have been scattered all over the house. Any idea what they are?" _That looks like something from one of the dolls_, Nori thought. _I'm going to KILL Suigin Tou_, Jun thought.

"Uhh…" Jun mumbled.

"We scattered them all over the house!" Nori said. "It's celebratory confetti… to celebrate your arrival! This was the only confetti the store had, though." Haru looked at Jun.

"Y-yeah…" he agreed. Haru raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Ok… if you say so…" Jun made his way to his room.

"Suigin Tou!" he growled. The silver-haired doll looked up in shock. "My dad said he found a bunch of black feathers scattered around the house."

"You have no proof that it's me," she replied flatly. Jun pulled out a black feather.

"Does this look familiar?" Suigin Tou glared at the feather. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I have come to regain my stolen Rosa Mystica," she told him.

"Sousei Seki's?" Suigin Tou nodded.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Stop shouting! She's not here!"

"You didn't tell Suigin Tou?" Hina Ichigo asked innocently, ignoring Jun and Suigin Tou's argument. Jun sighed.

"I forgot…" Jun then addressed Suigin Tou. "My parents are visiting and he doesn't know about any of you, so you can't visit. By the way, I don't think you're here to reclaim Sousei Seki's Rosa Mystica. Wouldn't you know where she is?" Suigin Tou stared at the floor.

"I told Megu about Shinku and the others, and she made me declare a truce with them." Jun's eyes widened at her.

"Looks like your medium has you under control, Suigin Tou," Shinku said flatly. Suigin Tou glared at her.

"Shut up!"

"Jun!" Yuki burst into the room Suigin Tou voluntarily fell backward, feigning lifelessness. "Oh, you have another doll?" Yuki picked up Suigin Tou. "Where do you get these dolls? They seem so realistic… I can almost picture her yelling at someone to shut up!" Jun's eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what do you think she sounds like?"

"By the way she looks, I would say her voice was soft and high-pitched with a slightly sinister edge to it." _Crap, that's exactly how Suigin Tou sounds!_ Jun put on a fake smile.

"So you can picture how all these dolls would sound if they could talk?" Yuki nodded as she gestured toward Shinku.

"This one would have a soft, thoughtful voice… perfect for lecturing." Jun began to sweat nervously.

"Go on…" Yuki gestured toward Hina Ichigo.

"This one would have a high-pitched, childish voice. After all, she looks like a child." Jun swallowed hard. "This one," Yuki gestured toward Suisei Seki, "would have the highest pitched voice out of all four. It's easy to predict what a person sounds like by looking at how they look." Yuki exited Jun's room. Jun fell backwards onto his bed. Suisei Seki got up.

"Did the chibi mother know?" Jun sat up.

"Hopefully not. Suigin Tou, you have to stay here, now that my mother thinks you're one of my own dolls like Shinku. You'll have to apologize to your medium. Absolutely NO FEATHERS." Suigin Tou sighed as she jumped out Jun's window, possibly to tell Megu that she had to stay with Shinku. Jun sighed. This was going to be a _long_ visit.

XX

**Suigin Tou has to stay with Jun! Not to mention, his mother pictures each of the dolls' voices exactly as they are! Will Jun be able to keep the secret much longer? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The 5280th Attempt and Detective KunKun

**Gah… I'm running out of ideas… I thought this one would be funny, where Kanaria assumes that Jun's parents have left and tries to break in. Also, Jun's parents are introduced to Kun-Kun. Anyway, enjoy!**

XX

Kanaria sat in the bushes in Jun's backyard as she looked through her binoculars. Shinku, Hina Ichigo, and Suisei Seki were sitting watching Detective Kun-Kun. "Perfect!" she chirped. "The most intelligent of the Rozen Maidens, Kanaria's, 5,280th attempt to infiltrate Shinku's home will be a success! Isn't that right, Pizzicato?" The green orb fluttered around Kanaria. She hopped up on the fence and pulled out her violin. "First movement: Trill of Terror!" Kanaria played the violin. Yuki and Haru looked outside, only to see Kanaria playing.

"Aw, how cute!" Yuki squealed. "It's another doll! Hey Jun!" Jun looked up. "Is that another of your dolls?" Jun glared at Kanaria. _I'm going to kill her._

"Uh… yes!" he answered. "It is! Her name is… Kana! I'll go get her." Jun walked outside. "Kana…" he growled so only she could hear. "My parents are still here! Now you have to act as one of my dolls!"

"Ka-na-ri-a!" she reminded him.

"Whatever!" Jun brought Kanaria into the kitchen. "See? If you _wind her_…" Jun carefully wound Kanaria. "She _plays_ her violin!" Kanaria started playing the tune to Jingle Bells on her violin. Yuki squealed.

"She's so cute!" Jun grit his teeth together.

"Yes she is… Now I'll put her with the others." Jun picked up Kanaria as he took her to the couch to put with Shinku and the others. "Don't make a sound!" he hissed to her.

"But what if you wind—"

"Shut up!"

"Jun-kun!" Nori entered the room and took a seat next to the dolls. Haru sat next to her.

"Hmmmm…" he mused. "You like this show Jun?" Jun nodded slowly. "What's it called?"

"It's called Detective Kun-Kun." No lie. "Each episode is filled with a mystery. It's pretty fascinating." Not completely a lie. A small smile crept across Shinku's face.

"The culprit is… YOU!" Kun-Kun announced on TV, pointing to the grey cat.

"Aah… Kun-Kun!" she protested. "I love you!"

"Who does that cat think she is?" Suisei Seki piped up. Jun mentally smacked himself. Haru glanced at Nori.

"Did you say something, Nori?" Nori's face turned red as she nodded. Jun picked up Suisei Seki and pretended to examine her.

"Oh no," he said loudly. "I think she's broken!" His eyes flickered toward Nori, assuring her that Suisei Seki was all right. "Let me take her to a repair shop…"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Haru asked.

"Aah! No! I'll be fine!" Jun carefully picked up Suisei Seki and carried her outside. Once the house was out of sight, he put her down. Suisei Seki kicked Jun's leg, causing him to flinch in pain.

"You chibi-chibi!" she accused. "Why did you carry me that way?! The chibi-father didn't suspect me of anything!"

"You can't say _anything_ while my parents are there!" he told her. "I swear, my parents are going to freak out if they find the house infested with talking dolls!"

"Other humans tend to take it well…"

"Well my parents won't! Now act lifeless!" Jun picked up Suisei Seki once more and carried her back to his house.

XX

**Short chapter, I know. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Kira Kishou and Megu

**This chapter is based off Merines Shinku's suggestion. I know Kira and Gin-chan will be VERY OOC… PLEASE REVIEW!**

XX

One day, Haru received a phone call. It was very bad news for him, but good news for Jun and the dolls: he was going to be leaving in one week. This was especially good news for Suigin Tou and Kanaria. During one of her nightly visits to Megu, Suigin Tou had realized that she had almost completely recovered from her illness. Also, Micchan had returned from her business trip with a trunk full of doll-sized dresses. "Jun!" Yuki called one day. She found him in his room laying Shinku on his bed. "I have some bad news. We're leaving in a week." Shinku tried her hardest to keep from smiling.

"Aw…" Jun mumbled. "That's too bad… You'll come and visit again soon, right?" Yuki laughed.

"We'll try!" Jun smiled sheepishly as Yuki left the room. Shinku whipped him with her long hair.

"What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"How could you invite your parents to stay _again_?" Jun glared at her. Suddenly, an ominous voice spoke out.

"_Shinku_…" it moaned.

"Who's there?!" she asked warily.

"_It's me… Kun-Kun…"_ Sure enough, the small Kun-Kun puppet was making its way towards Shinku. Hina Ichigo squealed in delight.

"KYA!" she squealed. "IT'S KUN-KUN!" Shinku's eyes were wide with shock.

"Kun… Kun…" was all she managed to get out. Jun rolled his eyes. Shinku could easily tell whose creation a live clown doll was, but couldn't manage to tell the Kun-Kun was _obviously_ being controlled by some other doll.

"Ooh!" Suisei Seki chirped. "Help us solve a mystery!"

"Yeah!" Kanaria broke in. "Like who Bara-Bara really was!"

"You already know who she is!" Jun yelled. He then turned his direction toward Suigin Tou. "Don't tell me you believe all this!" To his dismay, Suigin Tou, too, was paralyzed in shock.

"So this is Kun-Kun…" she whispered. "The one and only Kun-Kun… Kun-Kun… if only you were a Rozen Maiden doll… you would become Alice… and leave us… junk…"

"WHAT?!"

"_Give me your Rosa Mystica…"_ Kun-Kun moaned. "_If you want to stay with me forever!_" Suigin Tou stared wide-eyed at him, as if she was being hypnotized.

"Your wish… is my command…" She reached for one of Jun's pencils, about to stab herself in the heart.

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!"' Jun yelled at all five dolls. "HE'S OBVIOUSLY BEING CONTROLLED BY SOME OTHER DOLL! CAN'T YOU TELL?! HIS VOICE IS ALL HIGH-PITCHED!" Fortunately for Jun, Yuki and Haru had left for grocery shopping. He then turned his attention toward Kun-Kun. "If you're Sousei Seki, this isn't funny!" Kun-Kun giggled, making all five dolls sigh.

"_I am not Sousei Seki_…"

"BARA SUISHOU?!"

"KYA!" Kanaria shrieked. "IT'S BARA-BARA!"

"_NO YOU IDIOT! I AM THE SEVENTH DOLL OF ROZEN MAIDEN, KIRA KISHOU!_" Shinku glared at her.

"You're not Kun-Kun?!" she asked indignantly.

"YOU LIED TO US!!" Hina Ichigo and Kanaria wailed simultaneously.

"Kun… Kun…" Suigin Tou mumbled, obviously still in her trance. She suddenly threw her arms around the puppet and began to bawl. "WAAH, KUN-KUN! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING IN COMMON!"

"Onee… sama..." Kira Kishou choked. Being the seventh doll, she was definitely younger than Hina Ichigo, but she seemed older than Suigin Tou. "You're… choking… me!" Suddenly, Jun heard a key go through the keyhole to his front door.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" he yelled. "ACT DEAD! MY PARENTS ARE COMING!"

"Jun-kun!" came a voice from downstairs. "I'm home!" Everyone sighed in relief; it was only Nori.

"Nori, we got another doll!" Jun called to her. Each doll could clearly hear her squeal.

"Who is it?" Jun groaned.

"Kun-Kun!"

"Kun-Kun?"

"Actually, his body's being consumed by some crazy psychotic self-proclaimed seventh doll. Come on, Nori, we've had people… er… dolls… who've claimed to be the seventh doll! Remember Bara Suishou? Nori had now made her way up to Jun's room.

"Well? Who is it?" The figure of Kun-Kun struck a proud pose.

"I am Kira Kishou! The one and only seventh doll of Rozen Maiden! Let us begin the Alice game!" Hina Ichigo threw her arms around her.

"NO!" she wailed. "DON'T SEND ME BACK TO THE N-FIELD! IT'S SO BORING OVER THERE! AND THERE'S NO UNYUU!" A bright pink orb fluttered around her. "Besides, Berrybell is tired of carrying my soul! Aren't you, Berrybell?" Berrybell flitted around energetically.

"Kira-chan," Nori began. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Do you have anything else I can use for a body? This puppet annoying!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Shinku screeched. "HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE KUN-KUN?! HOW DARE YOU SAY HE IS ANNOYING?! I'LL KILL YOU!" By now, Shinku had picked up the pencil Suigin Tou was about to use to stab herself, ready to stab Kira Kishou in the heart.

"ONEE-SAMAA!" she called to Suigin Tou. "SAVE ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY MY RABID OLDER DOLL!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jun groaned as he sat up.

"I'll get it…" He trudged downstairs and opened the door, revealing a young girl, about a year or so older than him, with long black hair and blue pajamas.

"Um… hi…" she said nervously. "I heard from my… er… friend… that this house was the home to several… er… dolls… um…"

"Spit it out," Jun snapped impatiently.

"O-okay then… I'm looking for one… Suigin Tou…"

"Well why didn't you say so? SUIGIN TOU!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OF JUNK DOWN HERE NOW!" The girl suddenly panicked.

"No, don't call her that!"

"If I don't, she'll never come down. SUIGIN TOU, YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Suigin Tou walked down the stairs, her eyes filled with rage and fury.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, HUMAN?!" she screeched.

"SAVE IT! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" The girl was covering her ears as she eyed Jun nervously.

"Uh… sorry if I was interrupting anything… my name is Megu…"

"MEGU!!" There was no mistake that this was Suigin Tou. Megu smiled faintly.

"Angel-san…"

"Don't call me that! What are you doing out of bed?"

"The doctors said that since I was recovering, I could go anywhere I wanted during the day, but I had to return to the hospital at night, or if I was feeling faint. I wanted to see you."

"So this is Megu." Jun looked down to see Shinku standing next to him.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I've seen a lot about you," she continued, ignoring Jun, "through Suigin Tou's Rosa Mystica. So you are the one she fights for." Megu smiled sweetly.

"I… guess…" At that moment, Shinku and Suigin Tou simultaneously fell back, acting lifeless. Sure enough, Yuki and Haru were at the door behind Megu.

"Jun…" Yuki mumbled. "How… could you?"

"How could I… what?"

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON TOMOE WITH THIS OTHER GIRL?!" Jun and Megu stared at each other wide-eyed, crimson blushes spreading across their face.

XX

**To compensate for the last short one, I give you a longer chapter! Kira Kishou and Megu make their debut here! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Jun's Other Girlfriend?

**Bwahaha… a little unasked for romance between Jun and Megu! Didn't expect that, did you? Anyway, this idea is based off DewWater's suggestion. PLEASE REVIEW!**

XX

Fortunately, Jun and Megu had managed to convince Yuki and Haru that Megu was only holding onto Tomoe's ring while she was on vacation and that she and Jun were just friends. However, they had a _lot _they needed to talk about, so they went someplace private… a casual restaurant "So _you're_ Shinku's medium?" Megu asked Jun, who nodded. "Angel-san seems to hate her…"

"Well she doesn't hate Suigin Tou…" Jun replied. "Why do you call her 'Angel-san' anyway?"

"It's a long story. I've had a weak heart all my life, and I thought I was a burden for my parents, so I constantly wished for death. I thought Suigin Tou was the angel of death, so I kissed her hand in respect so that she would take me away… I had no idea what I was getting myself into…"

"Neither did I… Ever since Shinku arrived, I've had a house full of dolls."

"But now I'm recovering! I can see my home for the first time! My parents have been so happy to see that I was getting better… I wonder how they'll react to Suigin Tou…"

"Don't tell them. Trust me, they'll freak out. The next thing you know, you'll be cooped up in some mental asylum, charged for hallucinations." Megu shuddered.

"I don't want to end up there… If Suigin Tou talks, do you think my parents will believe it?"

"If they see her talk, then probably. Keep her a secret."

"How many people do you know who know about Shinku?" A waitress brought a basket of bread to the table. "Thanks."

"Only my sister and Tomoe… Tomoe only knows because she used to be Hina Ichigo's medium." Megu nodded and reached out for a breadstick. Awkwardly enough, Jun reached for one at the same time, only to have his hand land right on top of hers. They both blushed as Jun quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry…" Megu laughed.

"Is this what it's like? Being able to go wherever and whenever you pleased?" Jun also laughed.

"Yeah… pretty much…" After finishing their meals, Jun asked for the tip and he and Megu left for his house… only to find Yuki and Haru waiting patiently on the couch.

"Hello Jun," Haru said curtly.

"Hello Megu," Yuki said coldly.

"Jun, how could you cheat on Tomoe like that?"

"I didn't cheat on Tomoe. Megu's just a friend."

"Oh? Then how do you explain _this_?" Yuki pulled out a picture of Jun and Megu blushing as they reached for a breadstick at the same time. Jun and Megu stared at the photo wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakurada-san," Megu apologized. "We just happened to reach for the breadsticks at the same time."

"A likely story," Haru said coldly. Jun then got angry.

"Mom, Dad, Megu's _not_ my girlfriend! I already told you! She was just holding onto Tomoe's ring!"

"It's true, Sakurada-sama!"

"No it's not," a different, slightly aristocratic voice spoke up. Jun and Megu looked down, only to see Shinku and Suigin Tou.

XX

**Ohh… CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry the chapter was short… Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Truth Comes Out!

**I've been having a LOT of trouble writing this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

XX

"I am Suigin Tou, first doll of Rozen Maiden." Jun would have strangled Suigin Tou by now, if Nori wasn't holding him back.

"And I am Shinku, fifth doll of Rozen Maiden." Yuki and Haru stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the two dolls.

"You… _talked_…" Haru pointed out. Suigin Tou's eyes narrowed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"In case you didn't know, we're a series of _seven_ dolls." Suisei Seki stepped down the stairs.

"YAY, NORI'S HOME!" Hina Ichigo cheered, pushing Suisei Seki down the stairs in the process. Kanaria slid down the banister, trying to hit Kira Kishou (yes, _still_ in Kun-Kun's body) on the head with the bow of her violin.

"WAAHH!" Kira Kishou yelled. "ONEE-SAMAA! SAVE ME!"

"Wait… that's Kun-Kun!" Haru exclaimed, pointing at Kira Kishou.

"YES!" Kira agreed, narrowly avoiding Kanaria's bow. "I CANNOT TAKE PHYSICAL FORM, SO I AM BORROWING THIS DOLL'S BODY!"

"There's only six dolls," Yuki pointed out. Right on cue, a wooden box flew through the window, shattering it in the process. It stopped at Jun and opened, revealing Sousei Seki.

"Are they gone?" she asked. Jun slowly shook his head as Sousei Seki frowned. "They're right behind me, aren't they?" Jun nodded. Sousei Seki turned her box to face an astonished Yuki and Haru. She nervously waved at them. "Hi." She then turned back to Jun. "I'm sorry. I spoiled everything."

"Actually…" Jun nervously started. "Shinku and Suigin Tou did."

"Suigin Tou? She's here?"

"Micchan's doll is here too. And a few days ago, this self-proclaimed 'seventh doll' showed up. Apparently, she can't take physical form, so she's borrowing Kun-Kun's body. You should have seen the uproar." Sousei Seki nodded. Jun then turned his attention toward his parents. "See? Seven dolls." Yuki and Haru slowly nodded. "They were created by a man named Rozen."

"Hmm…" Haru mumbled, rubbing his chin. "That name sounds familiar."

"We were created for the sole purpose of fighting each other for the title of Alice," Shinku explained.

"Alice?" Both Shinku and Suigin Tou sighed.

"Purer than any flower," Suigin Tou recited.

"More sublime than any gem," Shinku continued.

"Alice is the perfect girl without a touch of impurity," they both recited together.

"How do you become Alice?"

"You take your sisters' Rosa Mystica," Sousei Seki explained.

"Rosa Mystica?"

"It is what enables us to move and talk. We turn into ordinary dolls once our Rosa Mystica is taken away." Yuki nodded.

"But have you really fought each other?"

"On and off over the centuries."

"_Centuries_?"

"Did you honestly think we were born yesterday?" Suigin Tou asked sarcastically.

"No…" Haru's eyes were fixed on Megu's ring.

"So Jun and Tomoe _aren't_ a couple?" Shinku shook her head.

"We have mediums," Shinku explained. "Humans that lend us their power when they fight. If we use up all their power, they die." Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"JUN T AKE THAT RING OFF YOUR FINGER RIGHT NOW!"

"He CAN'T!" Suigin Tou yelled. "Once a contract is made, _we're_ the only ones who can break it!"

"Actually, it automatically gets broken when a generation is over," Sousei Seki added.

"Every medium has the same ring," Shinku stated. Hina Ichigo hopped onto Haru's lap, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Hi Jun and Nori's dad!" she greeted him.

"Er… hi…"

"Tomoe used to be my medium, but I accidentally used most of her power. I didn't mean to. I love Tomoe! But she was going to die if I fought, so I broke the contract with her. Now I can't become Alice."

"Aw… I'm sorry… er… what's your name?"

"Her name is Hina Ichigo," Jun told him. He gestured towards each of the dolls. "That's Suigin Tou, Shinku, Sousei Seki, Suisei Seki, Kanaria, and Kira Kishou."

"It's ok!" Hina Ichigo said cheerfully. "I don't want to fight my sisters anyway."

"And neither do I!" Suisei Seki announced. Sousei Seki stared at the floor in defeat.

"I thought I had to," she admitted. "Bara Suishou showed me Father crying, and—"

"Wait…" Yuki interrupted. "Who's Bara Suishou?"

"She said she was the seventh doll, but she was only a copy of the design of another one."

"Me!" Kira Kishou added. "But he got the colors all wrong!"

"Who got the colors all wrong?"

"Father's apprentice," Suigin Tou said. "Bara Suishou defeated everyone except for Sousei Seki and Hina Ichigo."

"Who defeated them?"

"I defeated Sousei Seki."

"And I defeated Hina Ichigo," Shinku added. Yuki's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But… shouldn't they be lifeless?"

"I should be," Sousei Seki told her, "but Father decided to give me a second chance."

"I lost because I broke my contract with Tomoe," Hina Ichigo said.

"Tell me one thing, human," Suigin Tou addressed Haru. "Do you think I am junk?" Haru's mouth fell open, unsure of what to say.

"Um… absolutely not…" Jun sighed in relief. His father wasn't a goner. "But that shouldn't matter… in the end, your opinion is the one that really counts." Suigin Tou's gaze dropped to the floor. No one had ever told her this before, not even Megu.

_Flashback:_

_"Megu, am I junk?" Suigin Tou asked from the windowsill of Megu's room in the hospital. Megu smiled warmly._

_"Absolutely not, Angel-san."_

_"I told you never to call me that."_

_"I know."_

_End flashback_

Haru turned his attention toward Nori. "Nori, did you know any of this?" Nori's face turned bright red as she stared at the floor.

"Yes… I was the first to know… actually, Tomoe-san was, since she had Hina Ichigo longer than Jun-kun had Shinku." Suddenly, a loud ring echoed throughout the room. Haru reached into his pocket and picked up a shiny silver cell phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. Kanaria jumped onto Yuki's lap.

"This is Sakurada Haru," he said into it. His expression suddenly became angry. "For the last time, Rozen, we are not interested in selling any of your dolls!" And then there was pin drop silence as Jun, Nori, Megu, and each of the dolls tried to digest what Haru just said.

"Did he just say _Rozen_?" Nori asked. Yuki nodded.

"He's been trying to get us to sell his dolls, but we never have time to look at them."

"Uh… Mom?" Jun asked. "You're holding one right now." Yuki looked down at Kanaria in shock as Suigin Tou, Suisei Seki, Sousei Seki, Shinku, and Kira Kishou pounced onto Haru.

XX

**Ohhhhh cliffhanger!! Tee hee!! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Jun a doll hater! Rozen Interferes!

**Wow… it's been a while since I updated this. Enjoy!**

XX

Shinku tried to pry the phone from Haru's hands. Suigin Tou shot a flurry of black feathers at her, knocking her off balance. Meanwhile, Kira Kishou climbed up Haru's leg. Rose vines wrapped themselves around Suigin Tou, trapping her. "No way, Onee-sama!" she cried as she continued to climb. "This one's mine!" Haru yelped in horror and surprise. Rozen's voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Haru?" Jun heard a faint voice say. "Haru? Are you all right?"

"YEAH, I'M FINE!" Haru yelled. Suigin Tou had broken out of Kira Kishou's grasp and was proceeding to attack her with her sword… to take her Rosa Mystica if necessary. "I JUST HAVE A BUNCH OF RABID DOLLS ATTACKING ME!" Silence.

"PEOPLE!" Jun yelled. "THERE'S A SIMPLE SOLUTION TO ALL THIS! Dad, give me the phone." He pressed a button on the phone, and Rozen's voice rang loud and clear.

"Haru? Are you still there?"

"FATHER!!" every doll screamed. Suigin Tou grabbed the phone.

"Father, it's me! Suigin Tou! Thanks for fixing my stomach!"

"Err…" Rozen mumbled. "You're welcome?" Suigin Tou gave a shriek as Kira Kishou's vines returned, sending her flying into the wall.

"Father!" Kira yelled into the phone. "Can I have a physical form? I'm using this stupid Kun-Kun doll as a body right now!" Suigin Tou and Shinku unleashed screams of anger as they charged at her. By now, Haru had regained possession of the phone.

"SORRY ROZEN!!" he yelled into the phone. "I HAVE A BUNCH OF RABID DOLLS AFTER MY PHONE!!" There was silence on the other end of the lines.

"What are their names?" Rozen asked.

"Uh… Suigin Tou… Kanabutsu—"

"KANARIA!"

"KANARIA! Sorry! Uh… Suisei Seki… Sousei Seki… Shinku… Hina Ichigo… and… uh…"

"KIRA KISHOU!" Kira finished.

"Right!" More silence on the other end of the line. Hina Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably in Haru's lap.

"May I please speak with the dolls' medium?"

"Right here Dad!" Jun yelled as he snatched the phone from him. Suigin Tou tossed him a cold glare. "Hi. My name is Jun Sakurada. I am the medium of Shinku, Hina Ichigo, and Suisei Seki."

"Hello Jun. Say, your voice sounds familiar. Were you the one yelling at me from the N-field?" Shinku's eyes narrowed into slits. Jun laughed nervously.

"Yeah… that was me…"

"Where are the mediums of Suigin Tou, Kanaria, Sousei Seki, and Kira Kishou?" Megu snatched the phone.

"Um… hi, Rozen-san. I'm Megu, Gin-chan's medium." Rozen sighed.

"Yes, but what about Kanaria's, Sousei Seki's, and Kira Kishou's?"

"Kira-chan doesn't have a medium." Jun stole the phone from Megu, earning a glare from her in the process.

"Kanaria's medium is on a business trip and Sousei Seki's is a senile old man. Neither of them are here at the moment."

"I see… I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind being Kira Kishou's medium?"

"Would you mind giving her a proper form? Everyone sort of lost their minds because they thought she was Kun-Kun."

"Who?"

"FATHER!!" Each doll wailed.

"A character from a TV show," Jun replied hastily. Haru tapped his foot impatiently.

"Jun, can I have the phone back?"

"Here." Jun handed the phone to Haru.

"Rozen, I'll sell your dolls. Are any of the others… special… like these?"

"Sorry, but no. I can create some that look like them, but they won't have souls."

"Good!" Jun yelled. "I can't stand another Suigin Tou!" Megu glared at him and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"First you call her junk and now you say you hate her?! What's with you?! Why do you keep so many dolls if you hate them all?!" Suigin Tou tried to calm down Megu.

"Megu, _calm down_. This isn't good for your heart. Do you want to be stuck back in the hospital?" Silence. "Mm, I didn't think so."

"Overprotective much?" Jun mumbled, earning him another smack on the head. "What?! You _do_ realize she's a hundred times stronger than you, right?!"

"I _know_! But, unlike you, I wouldn't give her up for anything!"

"Well I wouldn't give Shinku up for anything!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" Each of the dolls mumbled as Shinku blushed.

"How long will it take you to create a Kira Kishou doll?" Haru asked impatiently. "Just one Kira can use as a body. I'll buy whatever you've got."

"I'll give it to Shinku's medium for free… if it means he's going to take care of her."

"Forget it!" Megu yelled. "I'll take her!

"Fine..." Jun said in a bored expression.

"Perfect."

XX

**That wraps up this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
